iWant to Tell You
by Subject87
Summary: Inspired by the Beatles song iWant to Tell You. Takes place during iOpen a Restaurant, Freddie wants to open up to Carly about how he feels, but isn't sure how to, meanwhile Carly is trying to figure out the exact same thing. Please read and review, sorry if the summary doesn't make sense.


Freddie paced around his apartment nervously, he knew she was home from school and was probably wondering where he and Sam were. _Today's no different than any other day Benson_ he mentally scolded himself, _You have no reason to be nervous._

The thoughts sounded nice, but he didn't know if he could really be around her right now, not after the way he had slipped up yesterday at school. "Is it too late for you to love me." He muttered. The words tasted like poison and brought up an entire army of feelings he thought he'd buried permanently. The young man walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water, hoping to wash the taste of the words away.

He jumped when he heard a knock on his door "yeah?" he asked.

"It's me." Came the young brunette that was currently invading his thoughts, "We have an iCarly rehearsal remember?"

_Crap_ the young tech genius thought as he shut off the water.

"I'll be over in a minute." he replied.

This answer seemed to satisfy her because there was no more tapping on the door. Finally, after he composed himself, he headed across the hall to Carly's apartment.

"Nub." the blonde haired demon named Sam said casually from the kitchen.

"Sam." he replied, careful to keep his tone neutral.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said happily.

He felt anxious about being here, about being around her, what if he slipped up again? Thoughts of yesterday in his mind he tried to change the subject. "So how's Gibby's restaurant going?" he asked.

He noticed a small flash of hurt go through Carly's eyes, he never failed to respond to her, and he felt the usual pang in his heart whenever he saw that look.

_I want to tell you  
My head is filled with things to say  
When you're here  
All those words, they seem to slip away _

Their eye's locked, and he desperately wanted to tell her how he felt, how in his head this was so easy and he could look himself in the mirror and recite the words "I still love you." over and over to himself. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound would come out, it was as if the words on the tip of his tongue had slipped away like dust in the wind.

"What is it?" Carly asked. He could hear the worry in her voice which just made it all the worse.

"Nothing... Nothing at all." he lied. He headed for the kitchen, at least around Sam he didn't feel like he was drowning, and tried to ignore the grin on Sam's face.

"Problems Nub?" the blond asked, obviously amused.

"Drop it Sam." he warned. He could hear the desperation in his voice and if he could so could she...

"Why? I mean, you're obviously smooth with the ladies." his blond tormentor said, "You're lucky Carly's oblivious to the fact that you still have feelings for her."

_When I get near you,  
The games begin to drag me down  
It's all right  
I'll make you maybe next time around_

Freddie turned away from her, trying to ignore her taunts, and found himself back in the living room.

"Freddie are you okay?" his brunette friend asked.

"I-I'm fine." he lied again. _It's all part of the game..._ The young man repeated in his head. He had begun calling this a game, because really it was a game... The objective was of course to see how long he could hold out without trying to tell her how he felt. The game, as always, was wearing him down... He could feel himself sinking into his own grave with each lie he told her.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday at school." she said suspiciously, "Is this about whatever you said to me?"

"No... No of course not." he denied and headed upstairs, vowing next time he'd do better.

_But if I seem to act unkind__  
__It's only me, it's not my mind__  
__That is confusing things._

Carly stared after her best friend, next to Sam anyway, and sighed. She could feel her thoughts racing in her brain, confusing things and giving her a small headache. _Could he still...?_ she trailed off in her mind, _I thought that was dead and buried... _ _I had hoped it wasn't though... _The realization hit her like a ton of bricks,

She had hoped his feelings hadn't gone away because hers hadn't, sure a lot of them may have been hero worship but... There was definitely a spark there when they kissed, and there were just somethings you couldn't fake.

The young brunette sighed and headed upstairs to begin rehearsal while still trying to organize her thoughts. She found Freddie on his laptop, as usual, and had to smile at the sight. "Still a geek." she said playfully.

Freddie jumped slightly and turned around "Oh hey Carly." he said. She could practically see his body stiffen as he realized that they were alone together.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently. She felt her own body tense up and looked down quickly so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

_I want to tell you  
I feel hung up but I don't know why,  
I don't mind  
I could wait forever, I've got time  
_

When Freddie didn't reply she opened her mouth, but no words would come out, and she wanted to scream. _It should not be this hard to talk to him! _She thought angrily. She'd never had trouble coming to him before, he'd always been there to listen to her and she was grateful for that. _I guess I can wait..._ she thought with a soft sigh. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before he came to her or Spencer with his problem.

"You okay Carly?" the tech whiz asked, "You're being awfully quiet."

"M-Me?" she squeaked, "I'm fine... I was wondering if you were okay, You were acting awfully odd downstairs."

"I'm fine." he lied. _You're lying a lot today Benson, I thought we discussed this_ his consciousness scolded.

"Oh shut up... He muttered to himself.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"W-What? Nothing... Talking to myself." he replied.

"Are things ready for tonight?" The web show hostess asked curiously.

"Just about, I'm updating the hardware and software." Freddie said.

_Sometimes I wish I knew you well,  
Then I could speak my mind and tell you  
Maybe you'd understand  
_

_Cukey_ she thought fondly and walked over to gaze at the computer screen, she didn't understand a word of it but she loved the way his eyes lit up when he talked about computers and the way he focused while working on the site. "Well I'm going downstairs... Sam's probably wrecking the house by now."

"You're probably right" he replied.

Carly stopped for a moment, words on the tip of her tongue, and sighed. She knew Freddie pretty well, or at least she thought she did... But yet she couldn't tell him about her conflicted feelings. "After the show wanna grab a smoothie?" she asked.

"We always do." he replied, curiosity entering his voice, "That was your idea in fact... Well and Sam's."

"Just making sure" she said. She bit back a giggle and headed for the door, she had no intention of telling him that Sam wouldn't be along for Smoothies tonight.

**Note: **This was supposed to be my Creddie friday fic, but I won't have time Friday to upload it, so you get it today, I don't own iCarly or the Beatles, etc.


End file.
